


Ferris Wheel

by Nicememerino



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, Strange and tony are briefly mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2020-01-15 20:48:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18506821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nicememerino/pseuds/Nicememerino
Summary: Thor’s never been to the fair and Bruce is having self doubt.





	Ferris Wheel

It was another day in the Avengers tower; Tony was doing something in the lab with Bruce, Steve was watching some TV show in the movie room with Bucky and Sam, Wanda was holed up in her room with Loki and Brunnhilde, and Thor was in the kitchen talking to Peter about what midguardians did during the Fall. 

“Well sometimes we play in leaves and stuff but that’s just mostly on TV. We carve Pumpkins before Halloween, you already know what Halloween is. Uhh- I can’t really think of anything other than the fair.” Peter explained as Thor listened intently and nodded his head every few words. 

“What is a fair?” The older man asked. Peter looked struck if Thor didn’t know any better he would have thought he accidentally electrocuted the spider-ling. 

“You’ve never been to the fair?! What do you mean? It’s basically a festival with rides and booths, its just- it’s like- I can’t even explain it. You’d just have to see!” Peter gushed. 

“Well let’s go then spiderling. To the fair-“ Thor said leading Peter out the door. 

“Wait Thor we can’t just leave. We need money and we’d have to tell Dad.” Thor nodded his head.

“We should see if Stark and Bruce would like to go as well. Maybe Loki and Brunnhilde also?” Thor questioned as they stood in the elevator waiting for it to take them to the lab. 

“The whole team could go!” Peter exclaimed running straight to Tony as soon as the doors opened. 

“Dad! Dad! Can we go to the fair? Mr. Thor has never been before and we could take everybody and-“

Thor toned out Peter’s voice as he came upon Bruce. The smaller looked up and blushed while greeting his boyfriend. 

“Hey what are you doing up here?” Bruce said quietly. Thor pulled a chair to the opposite side of the table Bruce was sitting at and put his head in his hands. 

“Would you like to accompany me and spiderling to the festival?” Bruce made a huffing noise that Thor had come to know as a laugh and shook his head. 

“As much as I would love to go I’ve got to finish up this project with Tony before the end of next week and I don’t know-“ Tony interrupted Bruce with a shoulder grab and a small shake. 

“Come on Brucie. No excuses, the whole team is going. Mandatory.” He smirked as he walked out of the lab with Peter. Thor smiles brightly and leaned forward to kiss his boyfriend. 

“I have wanted to do that since I walked in here.” He said sliding Bruce's glasses back up for him. The smaller of the two stood up and walked around the table to link his hand with the other. 

Bruce and Thor had started dating ever since the end of the battle of Asgard. When they returned to Earth they just didn’t feel like having to come out with their relationship or sexuality. All of the Avengers knew Thor wasn’t very strict when it came to which gender he dated; Bruce on the other hand never really had a reason to come out or a chance to experiment either with the Other Guy freaking out whenever Bruce got too close to another living thing. 

But Thor for some reason was the exception. Hulk liked him, a tremendous amount, and so did Bruce, maybe even more than the Hulk. But Bruce didn’t realize he was even into guys until Thor showed up. At first he thought it was normal. 

‘He’s a God. Everybody finds him attractive’ he rationalized. 

Which worked fine until Bruce started thinking about what it would be like to kiss Thor and cuddle with him and the feelings escalated from there. 

For Bruce having a secret relationship was like being back in high school again and slipping notes to each other when the teacher wasn’t looking. He wouldn’t mind if the others knew. But he really liked having Thor and his secret to just be theirs for now. 

After Tony collected everyone they were all huddled in the jet on their way to the nearest Fair. Thor couldn’t stop rambling the whole way there with the Avengers plus Peter’s friend Ned around. 

“I can not believe my first trip to The Festival will be with my best friends and boyfriend! This is a new experience!” Thor exclaimed like a sugar high child. 

Bruce could feel his heartbeat start to speed up. 

After Thor’s words settled into everybody’s heads their attention shifted to Bruce. Was it that obvious it was him? Bruce felt the walls closing in on him and felt The Other Guy start to stir. 

Thor rushed to his side and rubbed circles into his back and whispered reassuring words in his ear trying to keep Hulk from making a surprise appearance. When Bruce finally calmed down and looked at the people around him Tony yelled out to the scientist. 

“You and Pointbreak! Brucie I thought we had something!” 

Bruce laughed and went to sit next to Thor who immediately started apologizing quietly. 

“I'm sorry. I know we didnt talk about coming out to everyone and I didn’t mean to do it. I was just so happy that I’m getting to go to this place that Peter speaks of as if its magic and the words just came flying out I don’t know ho-“

Bruce cut Thor off with a kiss, “It’s fine. I just- I didn’t expect everybody to stare at me when you came out. Why did they even assume its me? You could have anybody in the Avengers. Why would they think it to be me?” 

Thor was confused, “Did you not want them to know you were dating me?”

Bruce’s head snapped around. “No, no, no, Thor that’s not what I meant. I’m just saying, it’s me we are talking about here I’m not Iron Man or Captain America, I’m just Bruce Banner. I just didn’t think they would assume that you would be with someone like me.” 

“Bruce you-“

“Hey Mr. Thor! Dr. Banner! We’re here! We’re gonna get dropped in the field and walk over there!” Ned called out grabbing Peter’s hand and dragging him outside. 

Thor didn’t get to finish his sentence so he just gave Bruce a sad smile and walked hand in hand with him as they followed the others to the gate. 

“Hi ,how many tickets?” The bored teenager said not looking up from their phone. 

“Eleven. How long until you guys close?” Tony asked as he slid the cash through the slit in the booth. 

They sighed and dropped their phone into their lap. 

“We’re open until Midnight. Please put your right hand into the hole right here so I can put your bracelets on.” They said dully. 

After they had finally gotten into the park Peter and Ned dragged Thor around and showed him all the rides. Every time Bruce would pass on a ride due to his anxiety or fear of Hulking out, Thor would give him a sad look and nod in understanding.

 

With everybody spread around the grounds ,it was mostly Tony and Bruce hanging out and walking around while Thor, Peter, and Ned rode the rides. 

“ So...” Tony said. Bruce sighed already knowing what was coming. 

“Yeah me and Thor.” 

“ I was actually going to tell you about my new boyfriend Stephen but yeah let’s talk about you and Point Break. Since when is that a thing?” 

Bruce tried not to roll his eyes but to no avail. 

“Since Asgard. How’d you meet Stephen?” Bruce said trying to move onto a different subject. 

Tony tsked. “Sorry ,Brucie you aren’t off the hook that quick. He’s good to you, right? He’s not just using you to get to the Big Guy or-“

Bruce cut Tony off immediately. 

“No! God no! Thor’s not like that Tony. He’s way better than that!” 

“And that’s why he deserves better than me”, Bruce thought. 

“You deserve him, ” Tony said offhandedly. 

Bruce thought his neck would snap with how fast he moved to look at Tony. 

“What do you mean I deserve him? I don’t deserve anyone. Tony, I get a little mad and I kill people! Thor, he’s- he’s gentle. He isn’t dangerous like me. He’s too good for me!” Bruce vented. 

“Look. If Point Break didn’t like you he wouldn’t date you. Bruce, you don’t fuck things up nearly as much as you think. Without you we wouldn’t be where we are with the project we’re working on. We wouldn’t have half the technology we have in the lab without you! Thor’s lucky to have you! You are a damn good person and you gotta stop thinking the opposite.” Tony said then took a sip of his slushy. 

At about that time Thor walked up to the two men. 

“Bruce, would you like to ride the Ferris Wheel with me?” He asked. 

Before Bruce could even answer Tony nudged him, “Go on Bruci-kins I’ll go find Peter and Ned. Spend some time with your boyfriend” he said and walked off with a wink.

**Author's Note:**

> Yall can follow my tumblr: nicememerino  
> My Instagram: @heyitsj._  
> Or just give me some advice in the comments below
> 
> Idk when the new chapter will be out bc this has been sitting in my notes for a bit but I’m getting better at my schedule. Like fr this time.


End file.
